staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Czirliderki - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 25 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Toruń pachnący piernikami; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tom - Tom w Las Vegas odc. 25 (Tom - Tom in Las Vegas); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 72 (odc. 72); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Mieszkać w Europie - Spotkanie kultur; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Broń palna, zarazki i stal - odc. 3 Na podbój tropików cz. 2 (Guns, Germs and Steel: ep. 3. Into The Tropics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3368 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3583); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3369 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3584); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 897; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1465; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Co gryzie Stefana?; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Na misyjnym szlaku - Dolanji czyli polskie serce w Tybecie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3370 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3585); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3371 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3586); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1290 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1466; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 901; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małgosia i buciki - Przyjaciel Yeti 3 (Franny's Feet / Not Yeti) kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Tsunami (Tsunami - Die Killerwelle) - TXT str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Sprawa dla reportera - TXT str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kuchnia polska; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 75/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 75); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 76/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 76); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Zgoda na dar życia; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 4/26 Kropelka Budowniczy (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Raindrop the Builder); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 246 Ostatnie spojrzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 10:00 Panorama; STEREO 10:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Święta wojna - (259) Heavy Metal Krupniok; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 87 (313) Serce matki; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 98/162 Przymus (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Compulsion); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 49/75 Niebezpieczna wyprawa (Tarzan, ep 222 Dangerous Journey); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Mauritius (Mauritius- Paradies im Indischen Ozean); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Europa da się lubić - Europa na diecie ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 23/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 521); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 506; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 6/11 (29) Nocny motyl (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Poor Butterfly); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 59/78 (.) - TXT str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/LIV - TXT str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Ulice Kultury - (34); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 507; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 265; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Hi way); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - HI WAY; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Stan umysłu (A State Of Mind); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:04 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Kustosz Pamięci Narodowej im. Grzegorza Jakubowskiego; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Mur; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Zabójstwa polityczne - Jorge Gaitan - Kres kolumbijskich marzeń (Political Assassinations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:34 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Zabójstwa polityczne - Jorge Gaitan - Kres kolumbijskich marzeń (Political Assassinations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (21) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (116) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (93) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (923) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (116) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (532) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Swiat według Bundych (257) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (117) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu (80) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (533) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (924) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Anioł zemsty - thriller, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2001, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Forest Whitaker, Jason Priestley, Briony Glassco (21.55 Studio LOTTO) 23.05 Chirurdzy (23) - serial obyczajowy 00.05 Nasze dzieci - talk show 01.05 Magazyn sportowy 03.05 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku (12) - serial sensacyjny 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (830) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Na celowniku (13) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (89) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (831) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Detektyw Monk (1) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Nie z tego świata (12) - serial SF 00.10 Szymon Majewski Show- program rozrywkowy 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Telesklep 02.45 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzazyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (10) - serial anim. 09.00 Psie serce: Atos - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (206) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (5) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (38) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (6) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Psie serce: Max - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (207) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (3) - serial sens. 21.00 Boston Public (3) - serial komediowy 22.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Zupa jarzynowa; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zgoda na dar życia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Myśmy wtedy szli do chat; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Przez osiem wieków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 7 - finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 709; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1230; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kazachstan nie do poznania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Prawdziwe życie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Rozmowy na temat... - Nasz sąsiad - Litwa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wałbrzych 15:20 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.28; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Domisie - Zupa jarzynowa; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - "Leczenie blizn"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zwierzowiec - Dobre wychowanie odc. 72; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Zgoda na dar życia; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Korzenie Kultury - porządek z chaosu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Podziemia Polski - O duchu Bieluchu i pięknej Halinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 709; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 Czarny Bill; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1230; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Kto odzyska Ziemie Odzyskane?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Solidarność Walcząca; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Istrii słoweńskiej (182); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 709; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 Czarny Bill; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1230; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Warto rozmawiać - Kto odzyska Ziemie Odzyskane?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Solidarność Walcząca; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Korzenie Kultury - porządek z chaosu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Telesklep 07:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/16 USA 2003 08:35 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 2/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:50 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 10:50 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 97/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:50 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 3/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 108/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:10 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 100 ost. USA 1986 16:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 21/22 USA 1998 17:10 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 97/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 22 ost. USA 1998 20:10 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 19/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 21:10 Dziewczyna na Kapitolu - film obyczajowy reż. Spenser Hill, wyk. Leslie Bibb, Kyle Chandler, Jeffrey D. Sams, Brian Goodman USA 2004 22:55 Wyatt Earp - western reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Kevin Costner, Dennis Quaid, Gene Hackman, David Andrews USA 1994 Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Warszawie - mecz finałowy kobiet 09:00 Rugby Mistrzostwa Polski - mecz finałowy 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Brazylia - Kanada 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Serbia - Kuba 15:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz USA - Włochy 17:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Argentyna - Polska 20:30 Puncher - magazyn bokserski 21:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz Polska - Holandia 23:00 Boks Walka o tytuły federacji WBC i WBO w Memphis - waga średnia Jermain Taylor - Cory Spinks TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 08:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 11:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 17:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 19:15 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:45 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 22:15 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 115 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 12:20 Żebro Adama: Urszula Jaworska - program publicystyczny 13:00 Kidnaping dla początkujących - film familijny reż. Dominikus Probst, wyk. Robin Becker, Sidonie von Krosigk, Martin Armknecht, Ulrike Bliefert Niemcy 2006 15:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Centaury - serial przygodowy odc. 15 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 116 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 18:55 Wideowizyty: Niemcy - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci: Tchórzostwo - serial komediowy odc. 28 Wlk. Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Wielkie tajemnice: Legenda Loch Ness - serial popularnonaukowy odc. 25 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:50 Pod prąd: Ryszard Bender - program publicystyczny 22:40 Władca zwierząt 2: Centaury - serial przygodowy odc. 15 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:40 Żebro Adama: Urszula Jaworska - program publicystyczny 00:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:45 Niegrzeczni faceci: Tchórzostwo - serial komediowy odc. 28 Wlk. Brytania 1992 01:15 Zakochani są między nami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Krzysztof Kalczyński, Magdalena Zawadzka, Maria Nowotarska, Andrzej Jurczak Polska 1964 02:30 Octava dies - program informacyjny 03:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:30 Żebro Adama: Urszula Jaworska - program publicystyczny 04:00 Pod prąd: Ryszard Bender - program publicystyczny 04:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na lato: Preludium do lata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:20 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 10:10 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 11:05 Na słodko 2: Sezam - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: Melissa Etheridge - talk show odc. 43 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 13:20 Kuchnia Billa: Gotujemy dla dwojga - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 13:50 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Kanada 2001 14:15 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 14:45 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:45 Na słodko 2: Marcepan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 16:35 Delia na lato: Zielenina i agrest - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 17:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Pierwsza randka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 18:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Czosnkowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 18:30 Surfing po menu 3: Dolina Yarra - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/24 19:00 Martha: Blair Underwood - talk show odc. 45 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zupa cebulowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 20:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 20:45 Street Cafe: Japonia - Kioto i Osaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 21:35 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 22:00 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Tygrys - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 22:25 Para w kuchni: Pierogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 22:55 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Słodkie zioła i jadalne kwiaty - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 23:25 Surfing po menu 3: Nowa Południowa Walia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/24 23:50 Na słodko 2: Brandy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:15 Godiva: Strategia odwrotu - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 Kanada 2005 02:05 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 02:30 Para w kuchni: Pierogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 03:00 Na słodko 2: Brandy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 03:25 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 03:50 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 18 USA 1989 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2006 09:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2002 09:45 Ikonoklaści - Zellweger i Amanpour - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 10:45 Bibliotekarz 2 - Tajemnice Kopalni Króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari USA 2006 12:25 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sun Ji Feng, Wu Fen Xia Izrael 2004 14:10 Deser Bądź cicho - film krótkometrażowy 14:35 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:45 Bezcenna Jane - dramat SF reż. Sanford Bookstaver, wyk. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Richard Roundtree, Lisa Calder, Sean Akira USA 2005 18:15 Poirot: Karty na stół - film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 19 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Jak być sobą - komediodramat reż. David O. Russell, wyk. Jason Schwartzman, Isabelle Huppert, Dustin Hoffman, Lily Tomlin USA/Niemcy 2004 22:50 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 00:45 Gniew - dramat sensacyjny reż. Marcin Ziębiński, wyk. Renata Dancewicz, Rafał Maćkowiak, Artur Żmijewski, Cezary Żak Polska 1998 02:10 Monachium - dramat polityczny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Eric Bana, Daniel Craig, Ciarán Hinds, Mathieu Kassovitz Polska 2004 Canal + Film 08:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 09:55 Deser Jak to działa - film krótkometrażowy 10:05 Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 12:00 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 18 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Słona miłość - film dokumentalny reż. Lin Sutherland, wyk. Australia 2005 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Doborowa jednostka - komedia reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, Bruce Campbell, Tim Curry, Brian Haley USA 1997 16:15 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 18:25 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 20:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2002 20:45 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2006 21:10 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny reż. Jewgienij Lawrientiew, wyk. Aleksiej Makarow, Wiaczesław Razbiegajew, Louise Lombard, Jegor Pozenko Rosja 2004 23:00 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:25 Jak być sobą - komediodramat reż. David O. Russell, wyk. Jason Schwartzman, Isabelle Huppert, Dustin Hoffman, Lily Tomlin USA/Niemcy 2004 01:10 Underworld: Evolution - thriller SF reż. Len Wiseman, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Scott Speedman, Bill Nighy, Michael Sheen USA 2006 02:55 Zemsta na sekcie - film dokumentalny wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:45 Towar - komediodramat reż. Abelard Giza, wyk. Marcin Kulwikowski, Tomasz Jachimek, Wojciech Tremiszewski, Adrian Urban Polska 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:30 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy nr 1 część I 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - RCD Mallorca 13:00 1 na 1 Extra: Tomasz Kuszczak - magazyn sportowy 13:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:00 Lekkoatletyka Golden League: Bislett Games (Oslo) 16:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:30 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy nr 1 część II 19:45 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy nr 2 21:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Cleveland - San Antonio #5 - mecz finałowy 00:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Piotr Reiss - magazyn sportowy 01:30 Czarne słońce - film dokumentalny reż. Gary Tarn, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: San Antonio - Cleveland #6 - mecz finałowy HBO 06:30 Święty Ralph - komediodramat reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher, Campbell Scott, Gordon Pinsent, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2004 08:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:00 Jej mały sekret - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Estella Warren, Michael Weatherly, Christian Kane, Rachel Dratch USA 2005 11:30 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 12:55 Plan lotu - thriller reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Sean Bean, Marlene Lawston USA 2005 14:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 15:00 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 16:20 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 18:40 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 20:10 Premiera Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 20:55 Premiera Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 22:30 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 00:15 Yasmin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kenneth Glenaan, wyk. Archie Panjabi, Renu Setna, Steve Jackson, Syed Ahmed Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:40 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Bogusław Linda, Andrzej Seweryn, Justyna Steczkowska Polska 1998 03:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 03:45 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 08:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Florrie Laurence, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Teri Garr, Laura Leighton, Eric Close USA 2000 10:15 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany reż. Daniel Robichaud, wyk. Francja/Hiszpania/Kanada 2004 11:35 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 13:45 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 14:45 Terry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald Kanada 2005 16:15 Przedstawienie - komediodramat reż. Joe Dante, wyk. John Goodman, Simon Fenton, Kellie Martin, David Clennon USA 1993 17:50 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 19:25 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 21:00 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 174 21:30 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Paul Walker, Jessica Alba, Scott Caan, Ashley Scott USA 2005 23:20 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 01:05 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Tom Selleck, Mimi Rogers, Jane Adams, Reg Rogers USA 2005 02:30 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 04:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:15 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 12:50 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 14:25 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 16:30 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 18:00 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 19:35 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 21:55 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 23:25 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 00:45 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 Cinemax 06:00 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 08:00 Dobre chęci - film biograficzny reż. Bille August, wyk. Samuel Fröler, Pernilla August, Max von Sydow, Ghita Norby Niemcy/Szwecja/Dania/Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Włochy/Finlandia/Norwegia/Islandia 1992 11:00 Siostrzyczki - komedia reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jami Gertz, Scott Bakula, Sam Elliott USA 1990 12:30 Mistrz - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Jon Voight, Faye Dunaway, Jack Warden, Arthur Hill USA 1979 14:35 Bojkot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Terrence Dashon Howard, Carmen Ejogo, Iris Little Thomas USA 2001 16:35 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 18:35 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 20:00 Wieczór konesera - Claude Lelouch We dwoje - film obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jacques Dutronc, Monique Mélinand, Jacques Villeret Francja/Kanada 1979 22:00 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 01:05 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 7 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:05 Piorun i Lekka Stopa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Jeff Bridges, Geoffrey Lewis, Catherine Bach USA 1974 04:00 W przebraniu mordercy - thriller reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Michael Caine, Angie Dickinson, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon USA 1980 Cinemax 2 06:00 Kawał kina - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Kevin Bacon, J.T. Walsh, Emily Longstreth, Michael McKean USA 1989 07:45 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 09:25 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Coen, wyk. George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Edward Herrmann, Billy Bob Thornton USA 2003 11:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Biografie - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Fortuna - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Warren Beatty, Stockard Channing, Dub Taylor USA 1975 13:05 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 14:50 Kawał kina - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Kevin Bacon, J.T. Walsh, Emily Longstreth, Michael McKean USA 1989 16:35 Dobre chęci - film biograficzny reż. Bille August, wyk. Samuel Fröler, Pernilla August, Max von Sydow, Ghita Norby Niemcy/Szwecja/Dania/Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Włochy/Finlandia/Norwegia/Islandia 1992 19:30 W blasku Hollywood 2 - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Mistrz - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Jon Voight, Faye Dunaway, Jack Warden, Arthur Hill USA 1979 22:00 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Coen, wyk. George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Edward Herrmann, Billy Bob Thornton USA 2003 23:40 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 01:45 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Miller Tobin, wyk. Frank Langella, Laura Allen, Bruce Romans, Kevin Butler USA 2005 03:30 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 05:20 W blasku Hollywood: Denzel Washington - serial dokumentalny Ale kino! 08:00 Śmierć lorda Edgware'a - film kryminalny reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. David Suchet, Helen Grace, John Castle, Tom Beard Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:50 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 wyk. USA 2003 10:45 Chleb i róże - dramat społeczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Adrien Brody, Pilar Padilla, Elpidia Carrillo, Jack McGee Francja/Niemcy/Hiszpania/Włochy/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:40 Cztery pory roku - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kondriatiuk, wyk. Andrzej Kondratiuk, Iga Cembrzyńska, Franciszek Pieczka, Arkadiusz Kondratiuk Polska 1985 14:00 Potężny i szlachetny - komediodramat reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Kieran Culkin, Elden Henson, Sharon Stone, Gena Rowlands USA 1998 15:45 Trzeci cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Ed Harris, Anne Heche, Barbara Sukowa, James Gallanders USA 1999 17:50 Pamiętaj mnie - komediodramat reż. Gabriele Muccino, wyk. Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Monica Bellucci, Laura Morante, Nicoletta Romanoff Włochy/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 20:00 Stan posiadania - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Maja Komorowska, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Łapicki Polska 1989 21:55 Shaft - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Christian Bale, Jeffrey Wright, Busta Rhymes USA 2000 23:40 ale krótkie! Adam Elliot - Portret rodzinny - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:10 Harold i Maude - czarna komedia reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Ruth Gordon, Bud Cort, Vivian Pickles, Cyril Cusack USA 1971 02:00 Zabójca - thriller reż. Roy London, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Sherilyn Fenn, Sharon Stone, Lewis Smith USA 1991 03:30 Zbliżenia: Denzel Washington - film dokumentalny Kino Polska 06:05 Seans sensacji 06:10 Seans sensacji Wilcze echa - film przygodowy reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel Polska 1968 07:55 Seans sensacji Operacja Bieszczady - film dokumentalny reż. Anna Górna, Lubomir Zając, wyk. Polska 1988 08:30 Seans sensacji Wilcza dolina - film dokumentalny reż. Julian Pakuła, wyk. Polska 1977 08:50 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Biały ślad - melodramat reż. Adam Krzeptowski, wyk. Andrzej Krzeptowski, Janina Fischer, Stanisław Sieczka, Lina Kari Polska 1932 10:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Tatrzańska wiosna - film dokumentalny reż. Mieczysław Wiesiołek, wyk. Polska 1955 10:45 Rodzina do kina 10:50 Rodzina do kina Synteza - film SF reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Henryk Bista, Wiktor Grotowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1983 12:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern 12:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Wypowiedź: Janusz Morgenstern 12:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Trzeba zabić tę miłość - dramat społeczny reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz Polska 1972 14:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Rzodkiewki - etiuda filmowa reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Polska 1954 14:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Dwoje - film animowany 15:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Inna wyspa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Grażyna Kędzielawska, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Edward Lubaszenko, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszarda Hanin Polska 1986 16:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Benek Blues - film dokumentalny reż. Katarzyna Maciejko-Kowalczyk, wyk. Polska 1999 17:25 Seans sensacji 17:30 Seans sensacji Wilcze echa - film przygodowy reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel Polska 1968 19:10 Seans sensacji Operacja Bieszczady - film dokumentalny reż. Anna Górna, Lubomir Zając, wyk. Polska 1988 19:40 Seans sensacji Wilcza dolina - film dokumentalny reż. Julian Pakuła, wyk. Polska 1977 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Kalinowski 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Kalinowski Sobótki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Roland Głowacki Polska 1965 21:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Kalinowski Osada nad Nysą - film dokumentalny reż. Jadwiga Plucińska, wyk. Polska 1948 21:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Kalinowski Wystawa Ziem Odzyskanych - film dokumentalny reż. Jadwiga Wisnowska, wyk. Polska 1948 22:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern 22:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Wypowiedź: Janusz Morgenstern 23:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Trzeba zabić tę miłość - dramat społeczny reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz Polska 1972 00:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Rzodkiewki - etiuda filmowa reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Polska 1954 01:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Dwoje - film animowany 01:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 01:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Inna wyspa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Grażyna Kędzielawska, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Edward Lubaszenko, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszarda Hanin Polska 1986 02:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Benek Blues - film dokumentalny reż. Katarzyna Maciejko-Kowalczyk, wyk. Polska 1999 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dotrzymana obietnica - dramat biograficzny reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Monica Keena, Miguel Ferrer, Sonja Lanzeren, Susanna Thompson USA 1994 08:00 Wariatkowo - film obyczajowy reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin, Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole USA/Kanada 1999 10:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 USA 1998 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 144 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 1999 13:00 Mała syrenka - film familijny reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Samantha Mathis, Jodelle Ferland, David Kaye USA 2000 15:00 Wariatkowo - film obyczajowy reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin, Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole USA/Kanada 1999 17:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 USA 1998 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 144 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 1999 20:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 2005 21:00 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 23:00 Julia wraca do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Miranda Otto, William Fichtner, Lothaire Bluteau, Jerzy Nowak Kanada/ Niemcy/ Polska/ USA 2002 01:00 Mała syrenka - film familijny reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Samantha Mathis, Jodelle Ferland, David Kaye USA 2000 03:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 04:00 Dotrzymana obietnica - dramat biograficzny reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Monica Keena, Miguel Ferrer, Sonja Lanzeren, Susanna Thompson USA 1994 Comedy Central 07:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 718 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:30 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 719 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1604 08:20 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1605 08:45 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 112 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 113 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:30 Cybill - serial odc. 106 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 121 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 122 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:55 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1604 14:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1605 14:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 15:30 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 302 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 16:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 720 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 721 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 201 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 202 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 504 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 505 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 506 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:35 Cybill - serial odc. 107 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 20:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 21:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 114 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 115 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 22:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 22:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 308 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:35 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 107 00:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 617 01:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 604 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 525 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 USA 2004 07:15 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2000 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 12 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:05 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 USA 2004 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 12 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2000 13:40 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 13 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:15 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 3 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1998 20:05 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 21:00 Przekręt - komedia kryminalna reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Brad Pitt, Benicio Del Toro, Jason Statham, Alan Ford USA 2000 22:55 4400 - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 23:45 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 00:40 Przekręt - komedia kryminalna reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Brad Pitt, Benicio Del Toro, Jason Statham, Alan Ford USA 2000 02:30 4400 - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1993 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2000 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 140 Australia 2001 16:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 17:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1993 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2000 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 140 Australia 2001 21:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 22:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2006 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1993 00:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA 2000 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 141 Australia 2001 02:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 13:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 2005 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 17:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 18:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 2005 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 22:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1999 23:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 2005 00:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1987 02:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle i elektrowstrząsy - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Zabójczy grzechot - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Na ratunek: Atak bombowy w Brighton - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle i elektrowstrząsy - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poskramiacze węży: Zabójczy grzechot - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Na ratunek: Atak bombowy w Brighton - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Atak robali - film dokumentalny 17:00 Łowcy mórz: W poszukiwaniu S/s Alabama - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Z pamiętnika cyjona - film dokumentalny 20:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Na ratunek: Lawina - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Challenger - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Na ratunek: Lawina - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Amerykańskie metro - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 08:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Amerykańskie metro - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 57 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 16:00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Gafy i wpadki - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 58 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 21:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Życie od nowa - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Fred i Rosemary West - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Koparka - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Z hollywoodzką prędkością - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Współczesna katapulta - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Alpy: Region Alto Adige - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/8 07:20 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Turks i Caicos - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/26 07:50 Dziecięca odyseja: Kuba - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/26 08:20 Pustynna Burza: Zwycięstwo - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 09:15 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy San Blas - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/26 09:45 Dziecięca odyseja: Nuku Hiva - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/26 10:15 Dziecięca odyseja: Ua Pou - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/26 10:50 Zapomniany świat Mitchella i Kenyona: Sport i rozrywki - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 11:55 Niebo na ziemi: Chrześcijaństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 12:25 Celtyckie mity: Królowie i czary - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 13:25 Krwawa galeria: Mickey Cohen - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 14:20 Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Zapowiedź zmian - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 15:15 Rok 2050 - film dokumentalny 16:15 Moja kuchnia: Izrael, Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 16:45 Moje hobby: Tammy - hokeistka, Feri - cygański tancerz - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 17:20 Niebo na ziemi: Judaizm - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 17:50 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kreta - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 18:20 Świat według niemowlęcia - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Dziecięca odyseja: Ahe - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/26 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Autostrada do nieba - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/12 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Największy ogród na świecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/28 22:25 Wyścig zbrojeń: Pociski balistyczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/8 23:20 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Dusiciele z Bostonu - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 00:15 Lista Carli Del Ponte - film dokumentalny 01:55 Literatura na ekranie: Szok przyszłości - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 02:25 Literatura na ekranie: Elmore Leonard - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 02:50 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Biograd - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Nie zmieniaj się reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zamiana żon, Część I USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Siłownia USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Myjnia samochodowa USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Śmierć w wodzie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 5 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Więzy rodzinne reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Ukryte marzenia USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Zamiana żon, Część II USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Ocalić Grace USA 1998 15:25 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 6 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Ryzyko w miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Małe królowe piękności reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 18:10 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Święta na Wisteria Lane reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Wizje Ally USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Brzask nowego dnia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Sześć dni Część 1 USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Sześć dni Część 2 USA 2005 22:50 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 7 23:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Konkurencja USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Lunch szkolny USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Pierwsze zadanie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Miłość jest piękna reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 3 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Brazylia - Kanada 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Serbia - Kuba 11:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Argentyna - Polska 12:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Eastbourne (Wielka Brytania) - 2. dzień 19:00 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 20:00 Boks Gala w Pont Audemer (Francja) - waga średnia: Robert Roselia - Geard Ajetovic 21:00 Boks Gala w Londynie - waga ciężka: David Haye - Tomasz Bonin 23:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 23:30 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 00:30 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 13:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Mafia w Hollywood - reality show 21:30 Jestem z Rolling Stone - reality show 22:00 MTV Vaults Madonna - reportaż o wokalistce 22:30 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ringtone Chart - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 07:20 Torpeda poszła! - dramat wojenny reż. Joseph Pevney, wyk. Glenn Ford, Ernest Borgnine, Diane Brewster, Dean Jones USA 1958 08:55 Sing Sing - dramat kryminalny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Bette Davis, Arthur Byron, Lyle Talbot USA 1932 10:15 Cel: Tokio - film wojenny reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Cary Grant, John Garfield, Alan Hale, John Ridgely USA 1943 12:30 Syn rewolwerowca - western reż. Paul Landres, wyk. James Philbrook, Kieron Moore, Russ Tamblyn, Fernando Rey Hiszpania/USA 1965 14:00 Witajcie w Ciężkich Czasach - western reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. Henry Fonda, Janice Rule, Warren Oates, Aldo Ray USA 1967 15:40 Koralowa wyspa - thriller reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Edward G. Robinson, Lauren Bacall, Lionel Barrymore USA 1948 17:20 Zigzag - thriller reż. David S. Goyer, wyk. Sam Jones III, John Leguizamo, Wesley Snipes, Oliver Platt USA 2002 19:25 Gang, który nie umiał strzelać - komedia kryminalna reż. James Goldstone, wyk. Lionel Stander, Jerry Orbach, Leigh Taylor-Young, Jo Van Fleet USA 1971 21:00 Victor, Victoria - komedia muzyczna reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Julie Andrews, James Garner, Robert Preston, Lesley Ann Warren Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1982 23:10 Ogłoszenie - melodramat reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Anouk Aimée, Omar Sharif, Didi Perego, Fausto Tozzi USA 1969 01:05 Wszystkie mu ulegają - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Eva Marie Saint, Warren Beatty, Karl Malden, Angela Lansbury USA 1962 03:00 Najlepszy kumpel - komedia reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Walter Matthau, Jack Lemmon, Paula Prentiss, Klaus Kinski USA 1981 04:35 Juliusz Cezar - dramat historyczny reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Marlon Brando, James Mason, Deborah Kerr, Louis Calhern USA 1953 Zone Europa 08:00 Krówka - komedia reż. Luis Garcia Berlanga, wyk. Alfredo Landa, Guillermo Montesinos, Santiago Ramos Hiszpania 1985 10:10 Gra Luny - dramat reż. Monica Laguna, wyk. Ana Torrent, Carlos Caniowski, Carlos Bardem, Jose Pedro Carrior Hiszpania 2001 11:55 Cudowna podróż Kornela Estiego - dramat reż. József Pacskovszky, wyk. Gábor Máté, Éva Igó, Gabi Nemeth, Gyula Benkö, József Szarvas, Erika Marozsán, Olivér Csendes, Kathleen Gati, Zsolt László, Vera Pap, Edit Kormos, Jen? Kiss, Hajnal Dancsházi, Anna Révész, Teréz Rudol 13:45 Projekt Gamma - film krótkometrażowy 14:05 Niebo coraz bardziej błękitne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Antonio Luigi Grimaldi, wyk. Asia Argento, Luca Barbareschi, Margherita Buy, Roberto Citran, Enrico Lo Verso, Ivano Marescotti, Dario Argento, Gigio Alberti, Cesare Apolito, Davide Bechini, Massimo Bellinzoni, Monica Bellucci, Ly W 16:05 Dwie Angielki i kontynent - romans reż. François Truffaut, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Kika Markham, Stacey Tendeter, Sylvia Marriott, Marie Mansart, Philippe Léotard, Irene Tunc, Mark Peterson, Georges Delerue, Marie Iracane Francja 1971 18:20 Tajny agent - dramat sensacyjny reż. Christopher Hampton, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Patricia Arquette, Gérard Depardieu, Jim Broadbent, Robin Williams, Christian Bale, Roger Hammond, Eddie Izzard, Ralph Nossek, Neville Phillips, Elizabeth Spriggs, Peter Vaughan, Julian W Ang 20:00 Babski wieczór - komediodramat reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Julie Walters, Kris Kristofferson, James Gaddas Wlk. Brytania 1998 21:50 Kamorysta - dramat kryminalny reż. Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Laura del Sol, Lino Troisi, Leo Gullotta, Nicola Di Pinto, Maria Carta, Luciano Bartoli, Franco Interlenghi, Marzio Honorato, Anita Zagaria Włochy 1986 00:50 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 01:15 Podwójne życie Emilii - film erotyczny reż. Frank P. Poupard, wyk. Vince, Estelle Desanges, Philippe Lejeune, David, Sonia, Linda Paris Francja 2002 02:10 Naomi czyta w myślach - film erotyczny reż. Claire Deluna, wyk. Salawa, Korane, Sylvie Lambert, Jose Diaz Francja 2003 03:00 Gra Luny - dramat reż. Monica Laguna, wyk. Ana Torrent, Carlos Caniowski, Carlos Bardem, Jose Pedro Carrior Hiszpania 2001 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 41 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 165 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 165 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 41 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 165 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 165 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 40 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 41 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku